Remembering Mewtwo
by Talent Scout
Summary: Mew wants Ash and Misty to admit there love for each other so he unlocks the group's experience with Mewtwo. Will Ash and Misty get together?
1. Remembering Mewtwo Part 1

Remembering Mewtwo: Part One-  
Dreams or Memories...  
  
Ash and Misty laid in their sleeping bags, and stared up at the sky. Tracy had already fallen asleep. Misty rolled over and looked at Ash, who appeared to be deep in thought. Pikachu and Togepi were both asleep. Misty couldn't help but feel compassionate for the boy adjacent to her, and so, she decided to see what was on his mind.   
  
"Ash...what are you thinking about?" Misty asked.   
  
Ash turned his head to face her, "I was just thinking about Brock. I can't believe he decided to stay with Professor Ivy...it's just not gonna be the same without him."   
  
"Ash, he's pursuing his dream...you should be happy for him. I know it's going to be hard for us to learn to get along without him...but we'll do fine, I'm sure of it. and Tracy will be a big help." Said Misty.   
  
This was a first. Ash and Misty were being civil to each other. For Misty it was almost like a dream come true. They were together. Without Brock. Oh, she loved Brock like a brother, but sometimes, she felt like it was hard to be around Ash, without Brock getting suspicious. But now she had Tracy to worry about. Ash rolled over in his sleeping bag, "G'night Pikachu...G'night Misty."   
  
Misty curled up in her sleeping bag, "Good night Ash...sweet dreams."   
  
Ash immediately drifted off to sleep. But all Misty could think of, was how close he was, and yet...how far away. She listened to the crickets chirp around them. They almost seemed to be singing a song. Misty began to quietly sing to herself.   
  
"Out here in the quiet of the night..."   
  
She gazed up at the starry night sky, and smiled, "Beneath the stars...and moon..."   
  
She turned her head back to Ash, and he moved a bit in his sleep, "We both know we've got something on our minds...we won't admit...but it's true..."   
  
She sighed, "You look at me...I look away..."   
  
"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start...I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart. Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do...I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that...I love you..."   
  
Taking the chance that he was completely asleep, she crept over to him. She leaned over, and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I love you Ash Ketchum..." she whispered.   
  
Ash moved a bit, and yawned, before his eyes fluttered open. Misty quickly leapt back into her sleeping bag. Ash rubbed his eyes, and turned to Misty. She was laying with her back to him.   
  
"Did you say something Misty?" he asked.   
  
Misty could feel her heart jump into her throat. "Me? No, nothing. I didn't say anything Ash! good-night..."   
  
Then, both of them drifted to sleep.   
  
***  
  
Ash glanced around at his surroundings. Pokemon battled all around him. In the center of the long battle field, stood a small, cat-like pokemon, and a larger, more armored like pokemon. They launched blast after blast at each other, and none of them was about to stop. Ash noticed he was higher up than them, and he began to climb down, feeling his body ache. Then, he landed. Only one choice. He ran as fast as he could to the middle of the stadium, "PLEASE STOP!!!!"   
  
A flash of light, and it all went black.   
  
*******  
  
Ash sat up with a start, his mummy-bag fit closely around his head, moving along with him. He glanced around as best as he could. Nothing there.  
  
  
"Whoa...what a weird dream..." he said, as he slowly unzipped the mummy bag around him, allowing him more freedom to move around.   
  
He stretched his arms, and scratched his head. Then, he glanced at Pikachu. The small, yellow, electric mouse, was asleep. Ash laid back down, zipping the mummy bag around him once again. Then, he drifted to sleep.   
  
A small, pink, cat like creature hovered over him as he slept. "Mew..." Squeaked the small creature.   
  
Ash stirred only slightly in his sleep. Mew floated over Tracy, and blinks curiously, before doing somersaults in the air, and shaking it's head. Then, it floated over to Misty. It giggled to itself, and lowered down by Misty. It rested it's small paw on Misty's head, and she stirred slightly in her sleep, batting at the hand, "Pikachu, go to sleep" she mumbled.   
  
Soon Misty fell into a deep sleep, as images floated through her head"   
  
***  
  
"Pika-CHUUUUU!" shouted Pikachu, as it shocked a large, stone statue. "CHUUUUUUUU"   
  
Misty watched, and she felt tears running down her face. Pikachu had stopped, and Misty could now see whom the statue looked like. Ash. Tears stung her eyes, and she started to sob.   
  
"please...no..." she said quietly to herself.   
  
Images flashed in front of her eyes. Two blasts collided with Ash, and he fell. His body slowly stiffened, and his skin and clothes were replaced by solid stone. She bit her lip, and then cried out.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"   
  
Misty...   
  
***  
  
Misty sniffled, still stuck in her dream, as Ash shook her gently.   
  
"Misty..." he repeated.   
  
Misty cried, "No, leave him alone!"   
  
"Misty!" shouted Ash.   
  
Misty's eyes snapped open, and she glanced up at him. At the sight of him, she hugged him, and cried.   
  
"Misty, are you okay?" he asked, deeply concerned.   
  
Misty glanced, up, and wiped her eyes. "I had this horrible dream..." she said.   
  
"You...wanna talk about it?" He asked.   
  
"No. I wanna forget it ever happened."  
  
Ash hugged her, trying his best to comfort her. "It's alright...it was only a dream."   
  
Misty wrapped her arms around Ash, hoping he would stay there with her, so she wouldn't have to be afraid. He stayed by her, until she fell asleep again. He zipped up her sleeping bag, and climbed back into his own...and somehow"   
  
Tracy, Pikachu, and Togepi, managed to sleep through all of it (^^;;)   
  
***  
  
Brock glanced around, watching all the pokemon being sucked into weird, black pokeballs. He held vulpix close to him, but soon, even it was sucked up into the black, demon pokeballs.   
  
"pika-chuuuu!" shouted Ash.   
  
Brock looked up, and watched as Ash jumped off a ledge, falling after Pikachu, who was being chased by five or six of the demon pokeballs.   
  
There was a flash of light, as Brock shielded his eyes. When he looked up, Ash lay, motionless in the middle of a pokemon battlefield. Pikachu sat beside its motionless trainer. Brock could feel a lump stuck in his throat. He couldn't speak, as the same images played over and over.   
  
Ash ran towards the lights, waving his arms, "STOP IT NOW!"   
  
"ASH!!!!"   
  
***  
  
Brock bolted straight up in his bed, as beads of sweat ran down his face and neck.   
  
"The dream again...what could it mean..." he said quietly to himself, as he wiped the sweat from his brow.   
  
He glanced out the window at the moon over the ocean on Valencia island.   
  
Ash...Misty...Are you guys okay?   
  
***  
  
Brock poured cups of coffee for each person in the house. Professor Ivy glanced at him warily as she lifted her cup to her lips.   
  
"You seem troubled..." she said, as she sipped her coffee.   
  
"What makes you say that?" he asked.   
  
"Your coffee cup is over-flowing." She said, and she pointed,   
  
Brock glanced down, to find an overly full coffee cup, with a puddle of coffee on the counter. He immediately pulled up the coffee pot, and proceeded to wipe up the mess.   
  
"What's bothering you?" she asked again.   
  
"It's nothing...I've just been thinking about my friends lately..." said Brock, as he tossed the coffee-soaked towel in the washing machine.   
  
"That's understandable...why don't you go feed the butterfree. That always seems to cheer you up."   
  
Brock smiled a bit, "I think I'll try that...bye." He said, and he stepped out the door.   
  
***  
  
Brock gazed up into the sky, using his hand to shield his eyes from the afternoon sun. that round, bright ball of light...it seemed so familiar, and his dream came rushing back.   
  
Ash screamed, as the massive attacks hit him, forming an orb of light which quickly faded. His body was encased in solid stone.  
  
  
Brock looked down and away form the sun. What was this...why did it continue to haunt him, even when his eyes were open.   
  
  
"Please...Ash, Misty...call me, anything...just let me know you're alright... He said, and then he turned to go back inside. Maybe the sun was getting to him.   
  
Mew floated around behind a tree, watching Brock, before vanishing in a flurry of sparkles.   
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Remembering Mewtwo Part 2

Remembering Mewtwo: Part II  
Stone Cold Tears  
  
"Okay, Lapras, take a rest." Said Ash, as Lapras disappeared inside the pokeball.   
  
Ash pressed the small button on the pokemon, minimizing it, and placed it on his pokebelt. He then turned back to Misty and Tracey. Misty was holding Togepi close to her chest, with thoughts of the dream from the previous night still in her head.   
  
"Hey, you okay Misty?" Tracey asked, "You look kinda down."  
  
"Huh?" Asked Misty, as she looked up, blinking her large green-blue eyes.   
  
"You just seemed kinda out of it." Added Tracey  
  
"Oh, no, I'm okay...just, " she started, and she faked a yawn, "Just tired, that's all. Stupid crickets wouldn't let me sleep last night."  
  
"Well, Alright, if you insist…" said Ash, and Pikachu leapt up onto his head.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure. Can we go eat now? I'm starving!" Misty exclaimed  
  
"Sure. Hey, I'm kinda hungry myself!" Said Ash  
  
"Right! so let's go! Race you to the end of the dock!" shouted Misty, and she took off running.  
  
"GWA! Hey! That's not fair!" shouted Ash, running after her, holding one hand on his head to keep his cap from, flying away.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Shouted Tracey, as he ran after the two younger trainers.  
  
All of them were unaware of the small pink creature following them.  
  
***  
  
Brock stepped back into the house at the end of the drive on Valencia Island. He untied the apron that he'd forgotten to take off when he went outside, and he hung it on a hook in the kitchen pantry (which, thanks to him, was spotless and organized). Thoughts of Ash and Misty still hung on his mind. He didn't even have the energy to hit on Professor Ivy. (To all you Brock fans: sorry! I just HAD to add that). And then…an unexpected sound, coming from the other room. A scratchy voice, that belonged to a young boy.  
  
could it be…  
  
"Brock!" shouted Professor Ivy, "You have a telephone call!"  
  
Brock immediately ran into the other room, where Professor Ivy was sitting at the video phone. She glanced at him, and stood up, allowing for him to sit in the chair, before she left the room.  
  
"Hey! Brock-o!"  
  
"Ash! Misty! I've been thinking about you guys a lot lately!" exclaimed Brock.  
  
"Yeah, we've been all over the orange islands." Said Ash  
  
"Yeah, and every phone call we've had, we've called professor Oak." Added Tracey  
  
Brock blinked, "Um…hi. Just who are you?"  
  
"Oh, this is Tracey! We met him on Tangelo Island." Said Ash  
  
"Oh…that's good. Wouldn't want you and Misty out there by yourselves!" Said Brock, and he started laughing, causing Misty and Ash to blush, while Tracey joined in laughing.  
  
"Anyway, we decided to call you and see how things were going with Professor Ivy." Said Misty  
  
"Things are going great…but…I've kinda been having this weird Dream…probably just overworked." He said  
  
"Ah, well, dreams a dream. And they're not real, so you don't have worry about them cuz…they're…well…Dreams." Said Ash  
  
Misty and Tracey hit the ground, with an Anime-style thud, and Brock sweat dropped, "Yeah you're right." he said, with a light chuckle  
  
"Brock, hate to cut it short, but the operator just told us to deposit another 50 cents, which, we don't have!" Said Ash.  
  
"Alright. I'll let you go! Good-bye guys!" he said, "bye Bro—" they started, but the screen went blank in the middle of the statement.  
  
Brock smiled, as he set the receiver back into the cradle on the side of the screen.  
  
glad to know they're alright…  
  
***  
  
"Aw Great! We didn't even get to finish our good-bye!" complained Misty, as she stared at the blank screen  
  
"Well, he understands." Said Ash, as he set the receiver back in its cradle.  
  
"Still…now what do we do?" asked Misty  
  
"I dunno—WHA! Pikachu!" shouted Ash, as Pikachu jumped off his head, and began to run across the street to a hotdog stand.  
  
A car started to zoom towards pikachu. Pikachu's eyes widened, as the car approached.  
  
"PIKACHU, WATCH OUT!" Exclaimed Ash  
  
Pikachu ran, and then, as the car approach, it pushed off the car, and went sailing through the air towards Ash. Ash reached his hands up at the fast approaching Pikachu, and caught it, sending them both flying backwards into a tree. Ash winced in pain, his eyes shut tightly. Familiar images flashed in front of his eyes.  
  
Images of a large cat-like pokemon, blasting pikachu back. Ash leapt for Pikachu, and caught it, before skiddering along the ground  
  
"Ash!"  
  
Ash slwoly cracked his eyes, as he tried to catch his breath after having the wind knocked out of him. Misty was kneeled beside him, and Tracey was right beside her. "Ash, are you alright?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah…" replied Ash, as Pikachu moved around in his lap.  
  
"You sure?" Asked Tracey, "you were out cold there for a few seconds."  
  
"I was?" he asked, as he shook his head, as if shaking away the feeling of sleep.  
  
"Yeah…" said Misty, as Pikachu squirmed out of Ash's arms, and climbed onto his head.  
  
"I'm okay now…how about you Pikachu? you okay?"  
  
"Pika-chu!" exclaimed Pikachu.  
  
"Ash…" Started Misty  
  
"hm?" he asked  
  
"Just before you woke up, you muttered something…what were you talking about?" she asked  
  
"I…I don't know…" he said, and he continued walking, as if nothing were wrong.  
  
***  
  
Light flashed all around, blinding his vision. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout. He saw the tears crawling out of Pikachu's eyes, as it attempted Its thunder shock attack one more time. Then, as the light cleared, he saw her sitting on the far side of the stadium. Tears in her eyes, as Brock attempted to comfort her. But nothing could stop her stone cold tears…He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry because he couldn't be near her…  
  
And no tears formed. He was solid as stone…  
  
***  
  
Ash sat straight up, beads of sweat rolling down his neck. He wiped it with his hand, and pushed some of his hair out of his face. The lobby of the pokemon center was pitch black. He let his eyes adjust, as he scanned the room. His eyes fell on Misty. She appeared to be sleeping so peacefully. But he couldn't shake the weird feeling he had. He wiggled out of his sleeping bag, and went to the window. Outside, the rain poured down, drenching everything. He leaned his forehead against the glass. And yet…he could never wipe the sight of her tears from his head…  
Her stone cold tears….  
  
More images began to flash before his eyes. So quickly, it felt as though they were only flashes of light. He doubled over, one hand on his head, in absolute agony as memories started to flow…  
  
Pikachu stirred from its sleep without the company of its trainer. As it twitched its ears, it glanced around the dark room. Ash let a small cry escape his throat, and Pikachu's head immediately turned towards him. Without even pausing Pikachu leapt off the couch, and over to it's trainer.  
  
"Pika-pi! Pika-ka chu!" it exclaimed, and Misty began to stir in her sleep.  
  
Ash's body trembled, as he opened his eyes to look at Pikachu. He struggled to speak.  
  
"Pikachu….I'm scared…I don't what's going on…" he mumbled.  
  
Slowly, Misty blinked her eyes open. Then, they came to set upon Ash. She sat up, concerned and confused  
  
"Ash…are you okay?" she asked, still half asleep. She didn't wait for an answer, as she got up, and made her way over to him.  
  
Ash looked up at Misty. The images had vanished, but he was still in a state of shock. He stuttered as he tried to speak  
  
"I…you…Mewtwo…" he said franticly, but Misty only seemed more confused.  
  
"Ash, what are you—" She started to say.  
  
Before she could finish her statement, Ash threw his arms around her in a hug. He still trembled, and clung to her like a little boy would cling to his mother.  
  
"Misty, I'm scared….I don't know what all these images are…" he cried, as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
Misty wrapped her arms around him, and began to stroke his back, "It's alright Ash…I'm sure it was just, some kind of crazy dream." She said, but all the while, thoughts of her own nightmare taunted her  
  
"No, Misty it was real…it was so real! I just know it happened!" he exclaimed, never looking up.  
  
Misty just sat there, holding him, trying to comfort him, as the tear continued to roll down his face. She smiled, trying to make him feel at ease "Is it just me, or does this feel like de ja vu?"   
  
Unfortunatly, it didn't help. She knew there was no convincing him that it was just a dream. Especially since…  
  
She wasn't quite so sure herself.  
  
***  
  
In the morning, Tracey woke up at around 9:00, only to discover Ash and Misty were both missing. His eyes darted around the room, until they landed in the bay window at the far end of the lobby.  
  
Misty leaned against a wall, while Ash had his arms around her, asleep in her lap. Needless to say, Tracey was just a bit freaked out by this. He rushed over to them, and shook them gently, "Hey, guys, time to wake up!" he said  
  
Misty cracked open one of her eyes, and she stretched, followed shortly by Ash, who dug his fists into his eyes. Ash sat up, and noticed how close he was to Misty. "uh, sorry 'bout that Misty." He said, blushing slightly  
  
"'bout what?" she asked  
  
"Uh, nothing." He finished.  
  
You could say the rest of the day went fairly smoothly and fairly normal. But Ash could never shake the feeling, the sight of those images…and those tears…  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Remembering Mewtwo Part 3

Remembering Mewtwo: Part III -   
Realization and Revelation  
  
Ash sat on Lapras, out in the middle of the water. His mind was troubled because of the odd dreams, as Pikachu slept peacefully in his lap. Ash let his bare feet dangle down into the water, as Lapras swam around. He stroked Pikachu gently, and gazed up at the clouds. While Misty and Tracey were swimming, Ash just sat, and thought. He squinted his eyes, as a cloud floated out from in front of the sun. And then he blinked.   
  
What…what did I just see? I know there was something there… He thought to himself, and he sat up, shading his eyes with his hand.  
  
"Hey! Ash!" called a voice.  
  
Ash turned around, and saw Misty Swimming towards Lapras. "C'mon Ash, we're all having fun without you!" she said, and she stroked Lapras.  
  
Ash sighed, and then looked at Misty. Then she did the unexpected. She splashed him. Ash let out a yelp, and Pikachu leapt up, and shook off it's wet fur. Ash smirked at Misty, the thoughts of the dream gone. Ash stood up on lapras, and rubbed his palms together, "HERE I COME!" he shouted, and he jumped off, and landed in the water with a large SPLASH.  
  
Ash popped up, his hair hanging limp from the water. He laughed, and Misty laughed too. "C'mon Ash!" he said, and she started to swim away.  
  
"Hey! wait for me!" Exclaimed Ash, and he swam after her.  
  
"Pika-pi!" shouted Pikachu, as it looked for a way to get down into the water without getting wet. It sighed, and then curled up for a nap on Lapras's back.  
  
Ash dove under the water, just as Misty popped up. She wiped the hair from her face and glanced around. Ash was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Ash popped up out of the water, holding on to squirtle. He laughed, as squirtle gave Misty a water gun in the face. Misty shrieked, "OKAY! If that's how you wanna play, GO STARYU!"  
  
"Hey guys, don't get too rough!" shouted Tracey from a distance, as he played with Marril  
  
"Marril marril!" shouted marril, and it urgently pointed off toward the horizon. A large wave was coming, and a storm was brewing overhead.  
  
"Ash! Misty! C'mon! we need to go in, there's a storm coming!"  
  
But Ash and Misty were too busy with their water fight, while Tracey recalled marril, and headed for shore…  
  
Ash's eyes caught sight of the clouds circling overhead, just as staryu's watergun shot him in the face. He let out and "ack" before she wiped his face. "Misty, we need to go, there's a storm coming." He said, and he recalled Squirtle, and swam over to lapras. Misty recalled staryu, and followed close behind.  
  
Both Ash and Misty climbed onto Lapras, and headed for shore, just as it started to rain. Togepi jumped down from Lapras's head, and Misty held it close. Upon reaching the shore, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty (holding togepi) jumped off of Lapras. Ash recalled lapras, and they ran off towards the pokemon center. Pikachu stopped, a bit of motion catching it's eyes, as the trainers sped away. Pikachu ran over behind a tree, in pursuit of the mysterious creature it had seen…  
  
***  
  
Ash shoved open the doors of the pokemon center, and they ran inside, completely soaked. Tracey was sitting in the waiting area, sipping hot cocoa. He had changed back into his normal clothes. Ash grabbed his backpack, and ran for the bathroom. Misty did the same. Togepi blinked, and then laughed with glee. Tracey looked over just in time to watch the trainers disappear into their respected restrooms.   
  
Ash came out a few minutes later, dressed in dry clothes, his black hair still hanging limp from the rain.  
  
"Hey Ash, what took you guys so long?" Asked Tracey.  
  
"I guess we just having a little too much fun right Pikachu--" Ash said, and he looked down.   
  
Pikachu was not there. "Ah!"  
  
Misty stepped out, combing out her hair, "what's the matter Ash?"  
  
Ash turned around, "Pikachu's gone!" he said, and he looked at the glass doors of the pokemon center, "It must still be outside!"  
  
Ash wasted no time putting on his shoes, and running out the door.  
  
"Ash! wait! Shouted Misty, and she ran after him.  
  
"Hey! Both of you get back here! You shouldn't be out running in a storm!" shouted Tracey, but to no avail.  
  
***  
  
"PIKACHU!" shouted Ash, his hands cupped around his mouth, as he tried to yell over the wind.  
  
Ash paused, the strong winds nearly ripping the baseball cap from his head. He clamped one hand down on his head, and cupped the other around his mouth, "PIKACHU, WHERE ARE YOU?!" he exclaimed   
  
"Ash! Come back here! Are you crazy?!" exclaimed a voice.  
  
Ash turned around, and saw Misty running towards him. She held an umbrella over her head. The wind tore at the umbrella, turning it inside out. Misty struggled to hold onto it, before it was finally ripped from her hands.  
  
"Misty, I'm not going back in until I find Pikachu! what if it's hurt!?"   
  
"Ash, you're crazy!"  
  
"pika-pi!" called a small voice.  
  
Ash turned around, to see Pikachu running towards him. It took a running leap at Ash's chest, and Ash caught the small yellow pikachu.   
  
"Pikachu! I'm glad your okay." He said, as he held pikachu close.  
  
"WHA! Ash, look there!" shouted Misty.  
  
Ash looked up at her, "What is it?"  
  
"Look!" shouted Misty, and she pointed.  
  
Ash turned around, and, floating in front of them, was mew. Ash blinked.  
  
"What…what is that?!" he exclaimed  
  
"…Mew…" squeaked the little pokemon  
  
Misty clung to Ash's arm, "Ash, I don't know what that is…but it's weird…"  
  
"Mew…." Mew twirled its little arms, and then, it pointed at the two trainers.  
  
A flurry of pink sparkles flew into their eyes, blinding them. Suddenly, without warning, a barrage of memories began to wash over their minds…  
  
***  
  
"Yes, the worlds greatest pokemon master is also the most powerful pokemon on earth…"  
  
"Quiet human. From now on, I make the rules"  
  
"How's it talking?!"  
  
"It's Psychic!"  
  
« …They will remain safe on this island with me, while my storm destroys the planet… »   
  
"You're not gonna get pikachuuuuuuu!"  
  
"It's not gonna end like this MEWTWO!"  
  
"…Who will rule? My super pokemon, or your pathetic group of spineless inferiors…"  
  
"STOOOOOOOP!!!!"  
  
"…The human sacrificed himself…"  
  
"…perhaps for you, these events….are best forgotten…"  
  
*FLASH*  
  
***  
  
Misty blinked her eyes, as she rubbed her eyes. She looked up at Ash, who seemed to be in a state of shock. Misty looked to the small cat-like pokemon that still hovered before them. She looked around, and also noticed that the storm had died down to a gentle mist, and a light breeze.  
  
"I remember…" mumbled Ash, "but, Mewtwo said we'd forget it ever happened. Why do we remember?"  
  
Pikachu snuggled in its master's arms, while mew did somersaults in the air. Instead of speaking in its language, it's eye lit up blue.  
  
Ash and Misty stood wide eyed, as a small little voice floated through their heads.  
  
you will have your explanation soon enough, young Master …  
  
Suddenly, mew started to glow, before disappearing in a gentle flurry of sparkles.  
  
Misty turned to Ash. He had this look of shock mixed with panic on his face.   
  
"Ash…are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Ash began to sway, and pikachu looked at its trainer in a worried manner. Ash's eyelids drooped. He let out a small moan, before collapsing backwards. Surprised, Pikachu jumped from Ash's arms, as Misty caught him by the shoulders in mid fall. She lowered slowly to the ground, allowing Ash to lean against her.  
  
"Ash! Ash, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Misty cried  
  
There was no response from Ash.   
  
"Ash! Misty!" Cried a voice.  
  
Misty looked up, to See Tracey and his Marril running towards them. Upon the sight of Ash laying motionless, he quickened his pace.  
  
"What happened?!" asked Tracey  
  
"I dunno…we were out here in the storm, looking for pikachu…he just collapsed!" Replied Misty.  
  
"Let's get him back to the Pokemon Center."  
  
"Right..."  
  
***  
  
Ash's eyelids twitched, before he opened them. He found himself sitting on a cloud, in what seemed to be an eternal stretch of sky.  
  
"Where…where am I?" he wondered out loud.  
  
He cupped his hands around his mouth, "MISTY! PIKACHU!!" he called  
  
They cannot here you…  
  
Ash looked up, in utter shock, "Who…who said that?"  
  
Turn around…  
  
Still sitting in the cloud, Ash looked over his shoulder. Standing behind him, was an all too familiar figure.  
  
"Mewtwo…"  
  
Yes  
  
He pulled himself on his knees, and turned to face the all-powerful Pokemon  
  
"But, where am I? …Where are we"  
  
We are inside your mind Ash.  
  
"What?"  
  
I had Mew open a link into your mind, through which I was able to enter. Unfortunately it knocked you unconscious. Your friends are a bit worried.  
  
"Then get me outta here!"  
  
I thought you wanted to know why I released the block on your memory…  
  
"I do--"  
  
Then you must listen  
  
Ash closed his slack jawed mouth, and nodded, waiting for Mewtwo to speak.  
  
I got to thinking, maybe it was better if you and your two friends, regained your memories of the events. I learned a lesson, and I believe you did as well…  
  
"What lesson?"  
  
That your heart is always right. To listen to your heart. What you feel. I am thankful that I can even begin to learn what you already knew then. Now…you must make me a promise…   
  
"What is it?"  
  
you must promise that you will never tell anyone of the events on new Island, or of my or Mews existence. Do you understand?  
  
Ash nodded his head slowly  
  
I leave you for now…  
  
Mewtwo faded away, as fog rolled in. Ash shielded his eyes, before falling back into the clouds, and drifting off to sleep.  
  
Ash…  
  
***  
  
"Ash…wake up Ash…please?  
  
  
"Pika-pi…"  
  
Ash's eyelids twitched before the fluttered open. He looked up, and saw Misty sitting beside him. She smiled, "Hey! you're awake finally!"  
  
Ash sat up slowly, and noticed that he was laying on a couch, in a sunken down area in a pokemon center. Pikachu tackled him playfully, and Ash laughed, hugging Pikachu.  
  
"Ash…what happened?" Misty Asked  
  
Ash Looked back at her, "I was talking to--" he began, before lowering his voice to a whisper, "Mewtwo."   
  
"How?" Asked Misty  
  
"He got into my mind…" Ash whispered  
  
"Maybe we should call Brock…if we remember, maybe he does too."  
  
"You could be right…but we can't do it with Tracey around." said Ash  
  
Tracey stepped back into the room, carrying a tray with bowls of soup on it, "I think I can take care of it." whispered Misty.  
  
Tracey set the tray on the table, "It's good to see you're up Ash. You had us both pretty worried."  
  
Misty stepped over to the window. "OH! Look there! Tracey, I just saw something! It looked like some kind of weird pokemon! If I were you I wouldn't pass up this opportunity!" she exclaimed.  
  
"and I won't!" Replied Tracey, as he grabbed his sketchbook, and headed out the door.  
  
Ash sweatdropped, "that was almost too easy."  
  
"C'mon, we gotta go call Brock!" Said Misty.  
  
Pikachu climbed up onto Ash's head, and Misty quickly dragged Ash to the nearest payphone.  
  
***  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Brock! This is Ash!"  
  
The video phone slowly kicked in, and Brock was greeting with the image of Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi.  
  
"Hey guys! What makes you decide to call me?" asked Brock  
  
"Brock…" Misty began, snatching the receiver from Ash,"we have a situation."   
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Come on, out with it Brock, you remember what happened with Mewtwo, don't you?"  
  
Brock looked shocked, "you mean…you guys have had it too?"  
  
"You better believe it. Ash talked to Mewtwo in his dreams." Said Misty  
  
"Brock, we need your input." Said Ash  
  
"Well…I don't know about you guys…But just thinking about all those pokemon battling each other makes my heart ache all over again. Never the less…I think this is a good thing...now we really know how we got to that port, and who that pokemon Gary saw was--" Said Brock.  
  
"I know what you mean…" Said Misty quietly.  
  
"Well…I'm still not sure…" Ash spoke quietly  
  
Misty looked at Ash, "are you serious?"  
  
Ash nodded, "yeah. I am…"  
  
"Why?" asked Brock.  
  
Ash said nothing.  
  
"Thanks for your input Brock…We'll talk to you later…" said Misty.  
  
"Bye." The screen went blank, as Misty set the phone back into its cradle on the side of the screen.  
  
She turned to Ash, confused. "Ash…why aren't you sure?" Asked Misty  
  
Ash never lifted his head, the bill of the baseball cap shadowing his eyes  
  
"I just…" he started, barely speaking above a whisper, "I just don't know…all those pokemon hurting each other…watching Pikachu in pain…and…" he trailed off, as tears welled in his eyes.   
  
He took the back of his hand, and rubbed it across his eyes.   
  
"Pikachu…" said Pikachu, and it snuggled up against it's trainer.   
  
Ash wrapped his arms quickly around Pikachu, as though something threatened to tear them apart, "I don't like thinking about…I hated the look in all your eyes…how sad you were…and I couldn't do anything at all!" said Ash, before her broke down into quiet sobs.  
  
"Ash…what are you talking about?" Misty Asked, and she sat beside him on the small bench in front of the video phone, "…Ash…?"  
  
At that moment, the automatic doors opened, and Tracey stepped back in.  
  
"Hey Misty, there was nothing… out…there…hey…what's wrong with Ash?" he asked  
  
"Nothing's wrong Tracey…" said Ash, and he stood up, still holding Pikachu, "I'm gonna go for a walk."  
  
Ash stepped through the automatic doors. "hey wait—" Began Tracey, but Misty held him back.  
  
"Maybe…I should go after him Trace. After all…I've known him longer." Said Misty, and she picked up Togepi, before following Ash…  
  
To be Continued... 


	4. Remembering Mewtwo Epilogue

Remembering Mewtwo: Epilogue  
Ash walked along the shore on the island, idly kicking small pebbles. Pikachu walked beside him, concerned for it's trainer. Ash stopped, his hands resting in his pockets as he looked out over the horizon. The sun was low in the sky. That bright blazing ball reminded him so much of…  
  
He quickly turned his head away, as if pained by the very image.  
  
"Pika-pi…" Pikachu tugged at the leg of Ash's pants.   
  
Ash glanced down at the small yellow creature. It's round, brown eyes were so sad, "pika-pi, pikachu? (Ash, what's wrong?)"  
  
"I just wish all that happened on new island had never happened…" said Ash, and he knelt down by Pikachu, his knees sinking into the sand, "I know it all turned out alright, but…it was so…so horrible! I don't ever want to remember it."  
  
Pikachu stepped into its trainers arms, and Ash embraced Pikachu tightly as he could without squeezing too hard. "Pikachu…"  
  
"Ash!…Ash!" shouted a voice from afar.  
  
Ash looked up, to see Misty approaching him, with togepi close behind. "Ash…" she said, as she tried to catch her breath, "What's the matter?"  
  
Ash looked up at Misty, and she got down on her knees beside him.  
  
"Ash…just what is it. Why do you wish you didn't remember any of this?" she asked.  
  
"Because…Because…Misty…when I was…watching the pokemon battle, I wanted them to stop, but I could do nothing about it…it made me feel so helpless…and… when I was dead…I saw everything! Everything! I saw how sad all of you were, as hard as I tried, I could do nothing. I tried to tell you all I was okay, but nothing happened…"  
  
"Ash…" Misty began, and she wrapped an Arm around his shoulder, "It won't happen again…and you shouldn't feel so bad Ash…it wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know it wasn't my fault, but I'd feel better not knowing any of it EVER happened."  
  
Pikachu crawled out of Ash's lap, and went over to keep a watch on togepi.   
  
"Ash…I…I don't like it any more than you do...in fact…"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Infact…seeing you…laying there…was…Ash it was horrible…" said Misty, the tears welling up in her eyes now, "I thought I would never see you again….that I would never get to tell you…"  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Ash, his heart beating at a thousand times a minute.  
  
"That I…" she said, and she looked up at him.  
  
Their eye's locked for a second, before Misty continued, "I love you…"  
  
Ash swallowed, his heart having skipped a beat.  
  
"You're so special to me ash…you're my best friend…I never want to lose you!" she said, pulling him into a hug.  
  
Ash didn't resist, as he wrapped his arms around Misty in a hug. For them, time seemed to stop. Misty finally had the truth off her chest…  
  
"It wasn't about the bike…it never was…" she whispered.  
  
"Thanks Misty…"   
  
***  
  
Brock stared up at the ceiling…his thoughts were of his dream…  
  
wait a second…what was I just…thinking about? he pondered…all of his previous thoughts seemed to have melted away, as if they had never existed…  
  
***  
  
Ash climbed into his sleeping bag. Misty's sleeping bag lay adjacent to his, and Tracyes was on his other side. Both of them were already asleep. Ash Glanced at Misty, and smiled. And then he leaned over, and kissed her cheek, for what would be the last time in a long while…  
  
***  
  
"Where…where am I? This seems like de ja vu…"  
  
I brought you back here again…for I assure you, the last time  
  
The large, cat-like pokemon appears before him.  
  
"Mewtwo…what is it this time? I've already excepted what happened, please don't tell me there's more."  
  
I see you learned the lesson I had intended you to…  
  
"What Lesson was that?"  
  
To always say what you feel…because you may be gone the next day. I saw a certain friendship between you and the red-haired girl. A friendship I'm not sure that even the two of you saw…now that you know this, I will leave this thought in your mind…but the memories will leave with me…   
  
"Wait! Don't go yet!" shouted Ash.  
  
But mewtwo faded before his eyes, as all the memories seemed to melt away, just as they had before. The white light around him faded to black, and he found himself with the image of only one girl, and the realization of how much she really meant to him…just as much as his other friends…maybe more…  
  
Misty…why can't we just get along…  
  
And in the morning, when they woke…there was nothing more to say or decide on as far as New island because to them…it didn't exist.  
  
The End  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: well? What did you think? Bizarre ending I know, but, I could think of no other way to wrap it up. Comments? Questions? Flames? E-mail me! Sumi-chan 


End file.
